Light fixtures presently available on the marketplace do not offer any way to inconspicuously blend into a room's decor. This lighting consists of bulb strips, fluorescents with plastic covers, or swages on either side of the medicine cabinets. Most lights are presented as a particular design manufactured by a particular lighting company. Modification options to the design by the buyer are not possible.
For most builders and remodelers the consequence of this has always been to provide a "custom built in" soffit light. This is normally achieved by building a light box from scratch using conventional lumber--a time consuming and labor intensive practice.